


Rise and Fall

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Season 6 Spoilers, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: ”The world seemed to rise and fall at the same time.”





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of “Kuron’s oneshots for post S6”. Based in the song “Rise and Fall” from Starset. It’s almost a song fic.

Each time his head hurt, he momentarily become blind, eyeless. Everything was a black sea, an ominous darkness. And he had to fight against it. He clench the fist and overtake it all.

Then the world seemed to rise and fall at the same time.

When I fight against Keith his will, his being, seemed to be pushed to the darkest corner of his mind. Haggar had taken control and was taking and taking.

When Keith told him that he loved him, it was like a light of hope. It was his moment. The last attempt to regain control. And when Keith cut his arm … the domain came back

But then the world turned black again and he felt it falling. Or maybe he was rising.

It was a rise and fall. The endless rise and fall that he navigated all his live.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow another drabble based in a song of Starset


End file.
